Bright Blue Eyes
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: Narcissa spends the last night before her wedding with the only person she've ever truly loved. One-shot.


**Author's note: Well, this is a bit unusual for me, because I usually defend Lucius/Narcissa as a pairing to death. And I still do, but there's a part of me that loves Narcissa/Rabastan as well. So I hope you like it and reviews are appreciated as always. :)**

**The song used all throughout the story is No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine.**

* * *

**You are the hole in my head**

**You are the space in my bed**

**You are the silence in between**

**What I thought and what I said**

If the situation were different in any way, Narcissa Black would have never let Rabastan Lestrange stay in her room the night before her wedding. Mostly because, if things were any different, she would be marrying _him_ and not Lucius Malfoy.

"Shh, Cissy, calm down." Rab's pale hands roamed down her back comfortingly as she silenced her sobs in his warm shoulders.

"I can't do it." she whispered; the feeling of helplessness overwhelming her. "I don't know how to talk to him. I don't love him. I was meant for you."

She raised her head, crystal blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. Rabastan's eyes were filled with heartbreaking pain that – as Narcissa knew very well – he could not express with words.

That was what she knew she would miss the most – the way they seemed to understand each other without talking. They didn't even need to look into each other's eyes; they just _knew_ what the other was thinking about.

Cissy wasn't sure she would be able to live without this. She tried to hide herself in his arms for the last time (just as the room she was into – this was the last night she would be allowed to call this place 'home') and forget about the world.

**You are the nighttime fear**

**You are the morning when it's clear**

**When it's over you're the start**

**You're my head an you're my heart**

The dawn is near." Rabastan whispered. Cissy raised her head in surprise and saw the first rays of sunlight making their way through the window. It had to be about six o'clock in the morning. Nights were too short during the summer, the witch thought bitterly.

"Please don't leave me." She heard the panic crawl in her voice. Her arms's grip around his body tightened, as if that would stop him. "Stay with me. I won't be able to take it if I… if I have to be all alone my sisters come to help me prepare for the wedding."

"Of course I won't leave you, Ciss." Rabastan's voice was surprisingly emotionless and she couldn't decide which was worse – to think that he didn't care anymore or to think how broken he was.

She wouldn't be able to live without that, Narcissa thought again. Without his voice, the way he made her laugh even when nothing else could.

She wouldn't be able to _survive_ without him.

The daylight was mercilessly blinding its way through her eyes and too soon Narcissa couldn't look at the window anymore. Instead, she looked up at Rabastan again, only to notice that he was already watching her.

"I won't leave you." He repeated softly. "As long as you want me to stay, I will."

"Not even when my crazy siblings come in and try to kill you?" Cissy managed a smile. She didn't want their last moments together to be as tragic as they appeared to be.

Rab smiled and the morning sun lightened his whole face, making his red hair look as if he was on fire.

"Not even then."

**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**

**I never knew daylight could be so violent**

**A revelation in the light of day**

**You can't choose what stays and what fades away**

He was losing her.

Rabastan knew that from the first moment after he had climbed through her window and into her room, but he had though that it would be better somehow. That they would have one more night to be happy.

But Narcissa wasn't happy. And could he blame her? When the sun started rising he could see the longing in her eyes. Longing for everything that _could have been_ were things any different. If she wasn't forced to marry Lucius Malfoy.

There were no words that could express Rabastan's hatred for the man. He didn't deserve someone like Narcissa; not at all. Even Rab himself wasn't sure that he deserved her, and he considered himself better than Malfoy.

He had though – millions of times after he had first heard about Cissy's engagement – about any way to lead her out of this. To take her somewhere far, far away where no one else would be able to find her. And ruin her, like her family was doing right now.

When he looked in her eyes, Rab could see that no matter what happens, her life would end tonight.

No physically, thanks God. But there were worse things than death. It was Narcissa herself that had told him this.

"Cissy, I'm sorry." he knew that it wasn't his fault and that he was wasting their last minutes together, but he had to say something. Anything. "I never wanted this to happen. But please try to be happy… with him. Please. For me."

She nodded, but when Rabastan leaned down to kiss her, he could see that the light in her eyes was already gone.

**And I'd do anything to make you stay**

**No light, no light, tell me what you want me to say**

**Would you leave me if I told you what I'd done?**

**And would you leave me if I told you what I'd become?**

_You know I'd search the world to find something that can make you happy, right? I'd give up my Dark Mark, my family and my whole world if you ask me to. I'd kill your future husband and spend the rest of my life in prison if that'd make you happy. Because anything would be bliss if I just know that you're all right._

_Tell me what you want me to do for you, and it would be done, no matter what it would cost me. Even if it would cost my life. Don't you understand? You already are my life. Nothing would be able to make me happy if I see you every day and know that you've died on the inside and that all I see is a shell of someone I once loved._

_I'm sorry I could do anything, Narcissa. I'm so sorry._

'**Cause it's so easy to say it to a crowd**

**But it's so hard, my live, to say it to you out loud**

_I love you._


End file.
